Anno Doctor
by Blackadder VII
Summary: In 1888, Count Dracula murders Van Helsing and proceeds to spread the Vampire curse throughout the people of Great Britain. He soon marries Queen Victoria, ushering an era of vampire domination. According to the Seventh Doctor, this isn't a parallel universe, it isn't an alternate timeline; and everything is running according to schedule. But now something, somewhere, has gone very
1. Chapter 1

**Anno Doctor**

**Blurb: In 1888, Count Dracula murders Van Helsing and proceeds to spread the Vampire curse throughout the people of Great Britain. He soon marries Queen Victoria, ushering an era of vampire domination. According to the Seventh Doctor, this isn't a parallel universe, it isn't an alternate timeline; and everything is running according to schedule. But now something, somewhere, has gone very very wrong. **

**This story is a crossover between Doctor Who and Kim Newman's Anno Dracula.**

**For the Seventh Doctor and companions this story is set between Forty Five and Magic Mousetrap.**

**I love Kim Newman's book Anno Dracula. It is a very awesome book and I hope I do it justice by adding the Doctor into events.**

Prologue

_To the Other Me_

_Time has gone wrong. I have written this in fear of what time itself has unleashed, a monster from the pits of fiction. Vampires shouldn't exist in our dimension at all. Their existence contravenes several laws of reality. The problem being is that nobody told the Vampires that they shouldn't exist. Originally Vampires were imprisoned in the Null space dimension and were unleashed on the universe by the Time Lords themselves. In Gallifrey's search for a source to power for their time travel machines Rassilon experimented with the basic forces of reality. The experiments blew up in his face, quite literally. One of Rassilon's experiments accidently punched a hole into the realm of the Great Vampires. Yssgaroth, King of the Great Vampires led the charge into our reality. They devoured whole solar systems, billions of people dead. The Time Lords, led by Kopyion Liall a Mahajetsu, tried to stop them, leading to the thousand years of war which came to be known as Eternal War or the First Great Time War. The Time Lords employed great Bowships to slay the great beasts. Eventually the war ended and the Great Vampire died. But there blood curse still lives on in our reality, seeded through a billion worlds, including Earth. I have met many Earth Vampires in my many lives, although none are like Dracula. The man is a product of medieval culture and values, not to mention being an absolute psychopath. He is also a product of Bram Stoker's imagination, a villain for his story. That's the problem with ideas; they have a habit of coming alive. While I was bemoaning the loss of my friends, Amy and Rory I found Dracula. I found the monster and I found the people who fought him. A ragtag group led by a Professor Van Helsing. It wasn't enough to destroy the monster. We failed and this time it will cost me my head._

_The Doctor_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anno Dracula Chapter 01**

**Prepare to be intrigued**

Chapter 01 Future pains

The Cloister bell rang, its chimes reverberating throughout the TARDIS. It was an ancient Time Lord signal for the crew to man the battle stations. The chime was chilling tone that leaked into souls of the occupants. In the console room, that was shrouded in darkness; stood a man called the Doctor. Over the centuries the Doctor had worn many guises. The one he currently wore was considerable shorter than his other bodies. He had a broad face with plenty of laugh lines, a face of a little boy which had been hardened with loathing, the kind of fierce disgust that only a tremendous innocent would show; an optimist who had been wrong too many times. He wore a broad jacket, a pullover vest with question marks, a knotted palsy tie and a scarf that was worse than the tie. The Doctor worked furiously at the controls of the six sided console at the centre of the room; pressing buttons, flipping switches and taking readings.

"Doctor, what's the Cloister Bell in aid of? I was trying to get forty winks" exclaimed Hex, sprinting into the console room.

Thomas Hector Schofield, otherwise known as Hex had been a Nurse in St Gart's Hospital in 2021 before being whisked away by the Doctor.

"Aww did little Hexy miss out on his beauty sleep" teased Ace, as she strolled into the room.

Ace otherwise known as Dorothy McShane, was not worried by the sound of the Cloister bell. She had travelled with the Doctor for many years and had faced all kinds of space nasties.

"A couple more hours would have been nice. What's going on? Warning bells seem to be ringing and the Doctor is in one of his moods" questioned Hex.

Ace stared at the Doctor; his back arched over the console, his concentration devoted completely to the controls.

"Oi Professor, what's going on? Is the universe ending" asked Ace jokingly?

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder and then back at the console.

"Possibly Ace; strange energies have escaped from the dimension known as the Land of Fiction into our plane of existence. I'm tracking those energies through the vortex" explained the Doctor, his full concentration still on the centre console.

"Strange energies, that doesn't sound too Earth shattering right? I mean the Land of Fiction sounds like a theme park you take little children" asked Hex?

"Quite the contrary Mister Hex, the Land of Fiction is very dangerous. A dimension where it is for any lost soul can easily get entangled in a web of fiction. If energies have escaped that dimension, it will be corrosive to time. Changing the very fabric of reality to fit the Land of Fictions warped sense of history. The strange energy is heading for Earth" said the Doctor, his movements becoming more frantic.

"So what we do? What's the plan Professor?" asked Ace, always the loyal soldier.

The Doctor turned to his two young companions.

"Simple, where ever this energy ends up there will be an epicentre. An ultimate manifestation of the strange energy will appear in the material world. We eliminate this manifestation and the energies from the Land Fiction will disperse" explained the Doctor.

"Simple, nothing is ever that easy with you Doctor. Usually there's a great deal of running through sewers and terrible monsters in-between" complained Hex.

The central column of the TARDIS began to rise and fall with new purpose, locked onto a course.

"So, where are we heading now" asked Ace, a renewed sense of adventure in her eyes.

"Towards adventure. Conflict" pronounced the Doctor, smiling his secretive smile

Ace grinned back and Hex managed a half smile.

"Wicked" said Ace.

"You better get dress. We'll be there soon" stated the Doctor

The Doctor turned back to the console, concentrating on the read outs from the TARDIS computer. The TARDIS itself, spun through the vortex towards its destination.

XXXX

The TARDIS materialized in a narrow alleyway. The ground was covered by grimy wet cobblestones. The only source of illumination within the alley was a single lamp post which burned low in the night. The Doctor burst out of the TARDIS, his Panama hat on his head and his question mark umbrella in hand. Ace and Hex followed, staring at their surroundings. Ace had on her usually jacket and carried a large knapsack. While Hex had on a t-shirt and jeans; usually attire of a guy from 2021

"Where are we? Looks like a scene from a Gothic horror" said Hex.

"More like Hammer horror. We already have Frankenstein with us" joked Ace, looking purposefully at Hex.

Getting the joke, Hex gave Ace a half smile.

"What does that make you? The damsel in distress" asked Hex sarcastically.

"No fear, I'm no bimbo. I'm the big action hero with the baseball bat" proclaimed Ace.

The Doctor gave a slight grin.

"I can vouch for that. To answer your question Mister Hex; we're in London 1888. It's the height of Victorian England, the year of Jack the Ripper and the invention of tiddly winks" said the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled out of the alley with his companions, onto the main street.

It was 11pm but the street was crowded with people, all in Victorian dress. The pubs and stores were still open, there was even a paperboy selling the latest edition of the newspaper. Ace look down at her leggings, while Hex gave abashed look at his t-shirt.

"It's alright, this is Victorian England. Nobody will notice" reassured the Doctor.

The Doctor strolled over to the urchin selling the newspapers and bought one of the papers with a silver coin. He then proceeded to rifle through the paper until he stopped and stared at a particular page.

"Oh dear, things have gone off course" said the Doctor solemnly.

"What" asked Ace?

Ace felt uneasy by the people around her; although they looked Victorian some of the people who passed her were dead spooky, cold pale skin with a very creepy vibe about them.

"It would seem that I have found our manifestation Ace. It's Bram Stoker's infamous villain" hinted the Doctor.

"You don't mean Dracula' questioned Hex.

"Exactly Mister Hex, and I'm afraid he's taken over. This is indeed Victorian London but something is terribly wrong. It would seem Count Dracula has married Queen Victoria and become Lord Protector of the British Empire, the most powerfully empire under the sway of an undead power mad dictator. This isn't an alternate universe, this is your past" explained the Doctor grimly.

"Does that mean where going to fade away like 'Back to the Future', because I don't thing I can cope with nonexistence" asked Hex?

"That is most likely outcome. Time is currently in flux, but this possible past is slowly becoming certain. We still have time to correct the mistake" explained the Doctor.

"You mean by going Buffy and putting a stake in Dracula heart" complained Hex.

"Not quite what I had in mind, but in theory that would do it" said the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced back down at the paper again and started to read another article. His face went pale white, his hands started shaking and eyes widened. Ace and Hex saw an emotion on the Doctor's face they'd had never seen before; fear, pure and unadulterated fear. The Doctor dropped his paper and started to run, sprinting down the cobbled streets, dodging past and around crowds of people. Ace and Hex followed close on his heels. After running through a dozen streets and alleyways, the Doctor, Ace and Hex came out in front of Buckingham Palace. It was different to anything that the three had ever seen. The palace was lit by hundreds of barbarian torches. A forest of spears surrounded the palace. On each pole, a dead body hung, impaled on the sharpened end of the pole. They stood in horror as the fresh corpse's rained blood on the surrounding palace. Instead of the heraldic shield on the gate, of the lion and the unicorn; there were gape-mouthed monsters, overlaid with the bat standard of Dracula. Front of the entrance were two heads on two separate spikes. One was of an old man and the other was a young man, his hair matted with blood. Placed almost comically underneath the head of the young man, there was stuck a blue bowtie. The Doctor stood there in shock until Ace grabbed his attention with a slap on the face.

"Doctor, what's wrong" demanded Ace.

"That head beside Van Helsing, that young man with the bowtie. He is me, a me from the future"


End file.
